First Encounter of the Blonde Variety
by saucywench20
Summary: Pointless fluffy oneshot. ShinoNaru.


**Title: **First Encounter of the Blonde Variety

**Pairing: **ShinoNaru

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Stuff: **Kinda inspired by Naruto and Haku's first meeting

* * *

Little 7-year old Shino had just come home from the ninja academy and he was a bit depressed. From what his okaasan had told him, before he went to school, it was supposed to be great fun. he was supposed to learn all of the basics of being a ninja while making friends.

While he did love learning to become a shinobi and hoped to be as strong as his otousan one day, he hadn't managed to make any friends and was a bit lonely.

Normally people stayed away from the Abrume clan. It seems that many were creeped out by the fact that their bodies were hives for the Kikai. A lot of the children in the village acted the same way, so Shino never really had that many friends that weren't members of his clan. Sadly the kids at school didn't do anything to change that. All of the boys didn't go near him because they thought that he was weird and the girls thought that the bugs were gross and thus ignored him.

Shino sighed sadly and looked up to the sky, only to notice that it was almost time for dinner. As he got up to go home he lost his footing on a protruding tree root and fell, scraping his knee.

He poked at it to see how bad it was and hissed when it stung badly.

"Hey! You okay?"

Shino looked up, a bit startled, to find a little blonde girl in a loud orange shirt and khaki shorts.

He blushed, '_She's really, really pretty. Way prettier than all of the girls in the academy put together.'_

The girl trained her big blue eyes to his scrapped knee and gasped.

"Wow! That's a huge owie! Let me help," and with that she started pulling all sorts of stuff from her pockets, which was mostly coupons for free ramen.

Shino looked at the stuff that she was pulling out of her pockets and arched an eyebrow.

'_Wow! She must really like ramen.'_

Shino shook himself out of that train of thought and decided to take this opportunity to look at the girl, his face turning a soft shade of pink.

She had really short blonde hair. Cut like a boy's, but Shino didn't mind, he rather liked it. It made her look even cuter. Her skin was a nice tan and she had what looked like whisker marks on her face. He absently wondered if she was related to that boy with the puppy, Kiba. He hoped that she wasn't. Kiba was so loud that he made Shino's head hurt.

"Aha! Found it," she exclaimed waving a small first aide kit in the air. Immediately afterwards she leaned down to examine the scrape and then opened her little kit to treat it.

As she got to work cleaning his scrape and bandaging it, Shino was amazed. Never before had anyone not of his family or his clan gotten so close to him before! As Shino got a bit more excited and confused, due to the fact that the girl wasn't shunning him like the others, a few of the kikai decided to come out to see what got their host so flustered.

One of the kikai hopped from Shino onto the little girl's nose and Shino despaired. She would probably scream and leave him.

As she finished bandaging his scrape she noticed the bug on her nose. To his surprise she merely crossed her eyes to look at the bug, which Shino thought was cute, and said, "Cool! I've never seen a bug like this before."

Shino blinked before responding, "It's a kikai."

Big blue eyes looked at him inquisitively, "A kikai?"

Shino nodded, really happy that she didn't run away, "They're bugs that eat chakra. In my clan everyone uses them."

"Wow," was all the little girl could muster, "That's so cool," she giggled, "Ninja bugs."

Shino smiled. The little girl then looked at him and said, "You should smile more, you look really nice."

Shino turned red and, as sauve as a 7 year old could be, mumbled a slightly embarrassed, "Ok."

The girl then asked, "Does your owie still hurt?"

Shino shook his head.

She smiled, "Okay then, I gotta go home now before it's get dark okay? Bye-bye," and with that she set off.

"Wait," Shino called, "What's your name," he had to know. This was the first person to ever treat him like he was normal…not to mention he kinda liked her.

"It's Naruto," she called over her shoulder before disappearing into some trees.

Shino then furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Isn't Naruto a boy's name?"


End file.
